Did You Miss Me?
by Radical.2
Summary: "Have it your way," he said, then walked about ten feet away, behind an apple tree, then came back. When he saw her again, his face just lit up, and he exclaimed, "Ginny! I haven't seen you in forever! Or has it been a day? Did you miss me?"


**Written for The "Your" Challenge by opague-girl.**

**This is my second ever Draco/Ginny, and my first one over 500 words- I am excited.**

Ginny Weasley didn't find it hard at all to climb over the ivy-covered wall, as the ivy worked flawlessly as footholds. The mansion looked so old and forbidden, almost haunted. It was nearly midnight, and there was an almost-full moon up in the sky, half covered by dark, fluffy clouds.

She wondered if Lucius Malfoy had went ghost; maybe he still haunted this place. He could be watching her right now, and, as if in cue, a sharp breeze rolled across her skin. She shuddered, but there was no turning back now.

She saw the gardens in the enormous yard, almost hidden from sight of the house. There, there were the strawberries. She had woken up that day with some weird craving for them, and couldn't find them anywhere. This was the last place that she would look, because she had finally found some.

Ginny felt like a ghost herself as she drifted towards the gardens, and her heart nearly stopped in shock when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Who are you? You're trespassing, do you know that?" The voice was getting closer. "Of course you know that. I'll give you ten seconds to get off our property before I- Ginevra Weasley?" The voice was Draco Malfoy, and he did look surprised.

He looked different, she decided. His pale skin looked just a little more white, his eyes more grey than silver storm. His hair was slightly messy, as he wasn't wearing his usual half-pint of hair gel.

"Since when do you use my full name, instead of Weaslette?" she asked curiously.

"I was surprised, that's all. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Ferret-boy? Of course I remember you! Do you ever miss being a ferret?" she teased him.

"That was one time, I don't get why you people won't let it go!" exclaimed Draco.

"And so I'm just going to leave now..." Ginny attempted to casually walk away, to no avail. Draco took her arm, and she didn't even fight it. If she had, she likely would've gotten away. He realized that he actually admired this about her. His eyes looked just a little more brighter now.

"And so I won't let you until you tell me why you're here," he retorted.

"And so the amazing bouncing ferret bounces back!" she replied with a grin.

"Would you _shut up _about the bloody ferret thing!"

"No ferrets, no weasels. That's my deal," she told him.

He reached out and shook her hand like you were supposed to do in business meetings and were making a deal. He didn't remember that this was a Weasley, really, he just stuck out his hand automatically, and she miraculously shook it. Like it was perfectly normal.

"Deal," he agreed. "Now, why are you here?"

"I felt like some strawberries, this was the only place I could think of to look. But I don't really feel like them anymore. This place is making me lose my appetite. No offense to your house- er, mansion, but it's really creepy at night."

"Do you usually talk on and on like this?" he asked her.

"Only when I'm...hi."

"We already greeted each other," said Draco.

"Not the correct way. You threatened me and then said my name all gasp-like. That doesn't count," objected Ginny.

"Have it your way," he said, then walked about ten feet away, behind an apple tree. He paused there for a few seconds before casually walking back in her direction. When he saw her again, his face just lit up, and he exclaimed, "Ginny! I haven't seen you in forever! Or has it been a day? Did you miss me?"

He wrapped his arms around her, imprisoning her there.

"Hey...Drakey Snakey! I've been doing great, but I missed you so much!" He let her go almost instantly, the excitement on his face dropping out of sight, replaced by his usual calm and smirking demeanor.

"That's the best dake-romantic nickname that you could give your fake-boyfriend? _Drakey Snakey_?" he repeated, amused.

Ginny replied, "Well, you know, because you were in Slytherin, and your animal was the snake...Get it?"

"Of course I get it, you-"

She didn't really want to listen to another insult from him, so she cut him off with a kiss. And, woah, she thought, it was exhilarating. And more than that, it was nearly perfect.


End file.
